Shish-ka-bot
Shish-ka-bot (later Shish-ka-bot 1.1) was a lightweight robot which competed in Season 2.0 and 3.0 of BattleBots. It was essentially a two-wheel drive wedge, with no active weapon. Shish-ka-bot didn't do well in competition, winning only one battle in its two seasons. Robot History Season 2.0 Shish-ka-bot's first ever match in BattleBots was against Killjoy. The robots went straight at each other, but missed several times before crashing into each other in the center of the BattleBox, where Shish-ka-bot got underneath Killjoy. The robots move toward the arena wall, where Shish-ka-bot hits the spikestrip and Killjoy moves back to line up a shot at Shish-ka-bot, but is thrown off by the floor spinner. The robots hit several more times, but neither seems able to push the other. The robots move towards the side again and Killjoy drives over the killsaws, followed by Shish-ka-bot, who hits the killsaws from the side. Both robots went over the ramrods and then Killjoy hits the killsaws one last time before the time ran out. Shish-ka-bot won on a 34-11 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Mecha Tentoumushi. Both robots went straight at each other and both robots started pushing. Mecha Tentoumushi suddenly stops moving and after a few pops from the hellraisers, Mecha Tentoumushi started moving again. Both robots were pushing each other again and Mecha Tentoumushi tries to push Shish-ka-bot onto the killsaws, but it couldn't and decides to take Shish-ka-bot on the hellraisers. Mecha Tentoumushi pushes Shish-ka-bot onto the killsaws and Shish-ka-bot stops moving as its drive motors had fried. After Mecha Tentoumushi does a victory spin, it came back to push Shish-ka-bot again and takes it to the killsaws again, sending it flying halfway across the BattleBox. Shish-ka-bot was being counted out, but the time ran out first and Mecha Tentoumushi won on a 40-5 judge's decision. This meant that Shish-ka-bot was eliminated from the tournament. Shish-ka-bot wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to previously competing in Season 2.0, Shish-ka-bot 1.1 was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it faced Trilobot. Trilobot had some trouble at the start as Shish-ka-bot 1.1 got underneath the side of Trilobot, which sent the voodoo Barbie doll flying off of Shish-ka-bot 1.1, and pushed it against the spikestrip, snapping a screw used to hold the collar into the keyway for the drivetrain. Trilobot then sent itself over the killsaws and Trilobot went for Shish-ka-bot 1.1's side. Then however, Shish-ka-bot 1.1 drove itself under the pulverizer using its only working drive motor, which flattened the left side of Shish-ka-bot 1.1 in the first hit and knocked Shish-ka-bot out while the other hits added further damage as Shish-ka-bot was counted out. Trilobot won by KO and Shish-ka-bot 1.1 was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Shish-ka-bot 1.1 couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Rambots Category:Food Based Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots made into toys Category:Battlebots Season 2.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Robots from California